Bittersweet Dreams
by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow
Summary: A 100 drabbles story featuring Belarus x Liechtenstein, BelaLiech, yuri; lots of it and fluff too!
1. Summertime

_Here is my try at the 100 drabbles featuring BelaLiech, Belarus x Liechtenstein. This is a human AU, however, and will contain yuri to the absolute max. _

_Rated: M_

_Genre: Romance_

_I do not own Hetalia_

Belarus: Natalya Argaslovskaya

Liechtenstein: Lili Zwingli

* * *

1

Summertime

A new neighbor moved into the small apartment building, which was tucked away in the corners of a suburban town. Natalya Argaslovskaya left her room, entering the hallway illuminated with a beam of sunlight pouring in from the French windows. She looked up from her phone, checking the time, and stopped. Before her, pushing boxes into a room; was the new tenant. Her pale gold hair fell to her shoulders and caught the sunlight. Her perfectly molded pink lips turned into a smile, holding out a hand towards Natalya.

"I'm Lili Zwingli," she said.

Natalya nodded, shaking Lili's hand and introducing herself. She still had time. Natalya adjusted her denim jacket, standing straighter. "What brings you here?"

Lili pushed the final box into the empty room, smelling faintly of dried paint. "I needed a change."

Natalya nodded. "Well, I'm off to work. I'll see you when I get back. How about you come to dinner?" She hardly realized how quickly she was inviting a total—but beautiful—stranger into her home.

Lili batted her moth-colored eyelashes, assuming a gait of demure modesty, "I'd love to."

Natalya rushed off to the elevator, her heart pounding wildly. Maybe she had finally found the love of her life.


	2. Brotherly

2

Brotherly

Natalya slipped into her cubicle. She dug around for mundane papers with scrunched up, tiny text. In her search she found a picture frame, containing a moment frozen in time of her and her siblings smiling at the camera. She set it away when her boss, Vash Zwingli, walked in. He gave her an icy grin and pulled up a chair. The smells of printer ink were overpowered by his cologne.

Only then did it strike her that his name was the same as her new neighbor's.

He wore slick Italian shoes and suit that cost more than Natalya could imagine. He rarely acknowledged her existence and so she sat straighter, holding his gaze evenly.

"As you hear, my sister recently moved here," Vash said idly, cracking his knuckles.

"Yes, she's in the apartment right next to mine," Natalya answered.

"Do make sure she's alright, is that clear?" Vash said. Natalya raised her eyebrows, her red lips taut. He continued, "Please? She's my little sister and I do care for her. I'll give you some sort of gift in return."

"I'll do it, be she isn't a little girl. She's a grown woman. She can do things on her own without a watchful eye glued to her." Natalya said. Vash nodded and left without another word. The tang of his scent still haunted the air and Natalya continued her banking duties, but her mind was set on finding the most excellent Belorussian food to serve that prim flower next door.


	3. Again

3

Again

Natalya sat across from Lili. Lili smiled and brushed her hair from her cheeks, leaning forwards to sip the red beet soup. A smile stretched across her lips and she hummed, "Delicious!"

"I'm glad you like it," Natalya inclined her head, spooning her own soup. Her heart pounded and she found it difficult to make eye contact with Lili. When she arrived home, an hour before Lili was due to come over, she scrambled to cook the soup and tidy up her miniscule apartment. She never had felt compelled to clean so furiously before.

"So," Lili asked, "Do you have a fiancé or boyfriend?"

Natalya felt her stomach shrivel to the size of a nut and drop to the floor. It hadn't occurred to her that Lili might not like women as she did. "No," Natalya said once she uncovered her voice, "Do you?"

Lili shook her head.

Natalya laughed in a brisk, unfocused sort of way, "With a face like yours I'd imagine dozens of boys would line up just to sneak a look at your ankles."

Lili's face flushed bright red, "Really…? Well, I do notice some looks but they all seem so disinterested."

Natalya nodded, any hope of romance quickly slipping from her hands like sand. After several long minutes of tense silence, Lili stood. "Thank you for the food, but I'd hate to keep you long."

"Good night," Natalya muttered, leading Lili to the door and waiting for the next apartment to lock. Natalya pulled herself into her room and slumped down on her bed.

"Not again…" She said to herself, feeling her eyes fill with tears she wouldn't allow to fall.


End file.
